Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide
by RocketShark216
Summary: AU. Troy and the other Megaforce rangers are going to Water's Edge for Spring Break. They're looking forward to their vacation, but what they get instead is...a fight? A teamup between Galactic Force and Megaforce. Rated T for teenage humor and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide Chapter 1: Water's Edge, Here we Come**

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, RocketShark216 here, and welcome to a brand new Power Rangers fanfiction. This fanfiction is a team up between my fictional Power Rangers team, the Power Rangers Galactic Force, and the Megaforce rangers, who will be using their original powers. (Their Super Megaforce powers are confusing and Super Megaforce SUCKS compared to Gokaiger.) In this fanfiction, the Megaforce Rangers are in their junior year of High School. Pairings are JoshuaXSarah, JacobXChristina, TroyXEmma, and JakeXGia. Alright, here ya' go!**

17 year old Troy Burrows was currently driving his car down to the mall. Why? Well it was spring break, and Troy and the other Rangers were going to spend it down in a small town called Water's Edge, Ohio. Troy eventually arrived and he parked his car before exiting the vehicle and entering the mall. He then walked down to Ernie's Brain Freeze, where his friends Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia were all waiting for him. He then spoke.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jake then responded.

"Look who's finally here! I can't wait for this vacation, man. It's gonna be AWESOME! I've heard so many great things about this town! It's got great restaurants, great entertainment, and they've even got a white sand beach!"

Troy then spoke.

"So, is everyone ready to go?"

His friends all nodded and Troy led them out to the parking lot. They then packed his trunk up with their luggage and they got in the car. Troy sat in the driver's seat, Noah, who was the most qualified to be the navigator, sat in the passenger's seat beside him, and Jake, Emma, and Gia sat in the back. Troy then drove out of the parking lot. They then began to drive down the road. Noah then stopped giving Troy directions to ask him a question.

"So, Troy, do you think we'll get to see the Galactic Force Rangers while we're here?"

Noah was of course referring to the Power Rangers Galactic Force, the resident set of Rangers in Water's Edge. They were rumored to be very powerful, in fact there was a rumor gong around that their strength rivaled that of the original Power Rangers (**MMPR.**), but Troy wasn't too sure. Troy then responded.

"Maybe. Why?"

Noah then spoke again.  
"Well, I've heard the rumors, and I'd really like to see them in action."

Jake then laughed and Emma, who was sitting next to him, slugged him before responding,

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jake!"

Jake then spoke.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we saw the Galactic Force fighting and they were really strong and then they turn out to be a bunch of freshmen in High School?"

Little did Jake know, this joke of his was more than just a hypothetical form of humor. It was fact. At that exact moment, the Galactic Force Rangers were fighting a battle with Serpentinx and an army of Darkenites on the beach. Cory took a break from holding back a Darkenite that was attacking him to speak.

"Hey Josh, this isn't looking good!"

Jacob then spoke.

"Your observation is correct, Cory! These guys aren't about to back down to a bunch of freshmen."

Joshua then dropped kicked the Darkenite he was fighting before responding.

"This isn't working. You guys ready?!"

The rest of the rangers then spoke in unison.

"READY!"  
Joshua then pulled his morpher off of his belt buckle before speaking.

"It's morphin' time!"

_Meanwhile, back in the car…._

Troy then responded to Jake's question.

"Yeah. That'd be pretty weird."

They soon arrived at the hotel and they got out of the car and carried their luggage inside. They then went to the front desk and got their two room keys. The guys were staying in one room and the girls were staying in another. They then carried their luggage to their respective rooms and unpacked before meeting back in the lobby. Troy then addressed the others.  
"So, what do you guys wanna do first?"

Gia then responded.  
"We could check out the boardwalk."

The others agreed. Jake then spoke.

"Are we taking the car?"

Troy then responded.

"I'd rather walk. I don't wanna waste the gas."  
Jake then nodded and they began to walk out of the building. They then headed to the boardwalk. They soon arrived to see a huge army of monsters fighting a group of rangers. Emma then spoke.

"Uhh, what the heck's going on?"  
Jake then spoke.

"I think those monsters are attacking those rangers."  
Noah then got out his laptop and proceeded to type rapidly before speaking.

"Guys, those are the Galactic Force Rangers. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow. That's odd."

Troy then responded.

"What is it, Noah?"  
Noah then responded.  
"One's missing. There's a Black Ranger, too."

Gia then pulled out her morpher and spoke.

"Well either way, they're getting their butts kicked! I'm going to help!"  
She then morphed before running towards the beach. Noah then spoke.

"Do we have to go after her?"

Jake then responded.

"Of course. Let's do this!"

Jake then morphed before speaking.  
"JAAAAKEEEEE HOOOOLLLLIIINNNNG!"  
Troy then pulled out his morpher before speaking.

"Noah, put that away, we're going in."  
Noah then did as he said and he morphed alongside Troy and Emma before rushing into the fight.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide Chapter 2: A Routine Finish**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it, please review!**

Joshua and the others were in a bad way. They were in the middle of an intense battle, which they were currently losing. Badly. Cory then spoke.

"Joshua, where's Shadow? We could really use him right now!"

Joshua then responded.

"I don't know. He should've been here by now!"

As soon as he said this Shadow arrived, riding a Black motorcycle. He then used his Black Ninja Sword in its gun mode to shoot a few dozen Darkenites before parking and hopping off and speaking.

"Did you guys miss me?"

Cory then spoke.

"Well, seeing how this fight is going downhill faster than Miley Cyrus' career right now, yes, we missed you."

(**Sorry guys, I had to use that joke. I HAD to.**)

Shadow then joined in the fight. However more Darkenites joined the fray and it went downhill again. However out of nowhere a mysterious figure wearing a red suit started killing Darkenites left and right. Joshua then spoke.

"Who the heck is that?"

Jacob then responded.

"I think it's another Ranger."

Soon more mysterious rangers joined the fight. Cory then rushed at Serpentinx, who was now exposed. Serpentinx hit Cory with his sword and knocked him back. Cory then got up and attempted to rush back at Serpentinx, but the Jake held him back. Serpentinx then got away. Cory then brushed Jake's hand off of his shoulder before speaking.

"What the heck were you doing?!"

Jake then responded.  
"Saving your life."  
Cory then responded.

"I almost had him! And for your information, I didn't NEED you to save me. Serpentinx got away because of you!"

Jake then demorphed before speaking.

"Calm down. This isn't the end of the world here."  
Cory then spoke.

"I'm going after him, stay outta my way!"

Cory then attempted to run past him but Jake held him back before speaking.

"You're not going anywhere."

Cory then responded.

"Let go of me!"

Noah then walked up to the Jake and demorphed before speaking.

"This guy sure is feisty, isn't he, Jake?"

Jake then responded.

"You could say that, Noah."

Gia then demorphed and walked up to Christina before speaking.

"It's a good thing we got here when we did, otherwise you guys would've been in trouble."

Christina then stood up and responded.

"Like we needed your help. We could've taken 'em by ourselves. And that outfit is so last year."

Gia then smiled before speaking.  
"Attitude. I like it."

Emma then demorphed before walking up to Sarah and helped her up before speaking.

"You know, for a group of people who've just been saved from getting killed, you guys are really ungrateful."

Sarah then spoke.

"Well, you DID give Serpentinx the chance to get away."

Troy then walked up to Jake and demorphed before speaking.

"Enough of this. Where's the red one?"

Joshua then walked up to him before speaking.

"Looking for me?"

Troy then responded.

"Enough of this arguing. Now demorph, and we'll talk this out."

Cory then responded.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?!"

Joshua then spoke.

"Just shut up and demorph, Cory. Now, that's an order!"

Cory then responded.

"Since when do you give orders around here?!"

Joshua then responded.

"I'm the leader, remember?! Now demorph! All of you!"

The rest of Joshua's team demorphed and Joshua proceeded to do so himself. Jake then spoke.  
"Dude…they're just a bunch of kids…"

Cory then responded.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 16 years old!"

Joshua then spoke.

"Cory, enough."  
Troy then spoke.

"So, care to introduce yourselves?"  
Joshua then nodded before speaking.  
"My name's Joshua. I'm the Red Lion Ranger. The guy in the blue is Jacob, the Blue Shark Ranger. The one in the green with the huge ego is Cory, the Green Gorilla Ranger. The blonde with the glasses in pink is Sarah, the Pink Wildcat Ranger, the one in yellow is Christina, the Yellow Tiger Ranger, and the silent one who's still morphed is Shadow, the Black Ninja Ranger."

Jake then spoke.

"What kinda name is Shadow?"

Joshua then responded.

"He's an Alien."

Troy then spoke.

"Well, I'm Troy. The others are Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia, and we're the Megaforce Rangers."  
Cory then spoke.

"More like the Burger King Kid's Club Rangers. Every one of them is a different skin color."

Jacob then responded.  
"Ok, that's just racist."

Cory then responded.

"I wasn't talking to you, pencil neck."

Jacob then retaliated.

"Whatever, muscle head!"

Cory then walked up to Jacob and spoke.

"Ok, now you're gonna get it!"

Joshua then spoke.

"Lock it down, both of you!"

Jake then spoke.

"What's Mr. Green talking about, anyway? Every single one of them is white! What is this, the Mighty Morphin Segregated Rangers?"

Jacob then spoke.  
"Again with the racism?"

Cory then responded.

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

Cory then left. Jacob then spoke.

"Do I have to go after him?"

Joshua then responded.

"Just let him go calm down. It was nice to meet you. We appreciate the fact that you saved our lives, but we don't need any help. This isn't your fight. We're outta here."

Troy and the others watched as their younger counterparts walked away. Jake then spoke.

"I can't believe they're a bunch of kids. You still believe the rumors, Noah?"

Noah then responded.

"I don't know. All I know is that they definitely put the "attitude" in teenagers with attitude."  
Troy then spoke.  
"They seem like a good team. They're just a little hotheaded. That red one seems like a pretty good leader. He's just looking out for his team."  
Jake then responded.

"Yeah. But Noah's right about the attitude thing. That green one was MAD."  
Gia then spoke.

"Talk about it. That yellow one nearly bit my head off."

Emma then chimed in.

"Well, the pink one was a bit nicer, but she was still pretty angry with me."

Jake then spoke.

"So, are we gonna keep an eye on em?"

Noah then responded.  
"I'm one step ahead of you, Jake. I tagged the green one."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Ranger: When Worlds Collide Chapter 3: Allies**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this. Please review! **

It was a quiet afternoon. Joshua and the other rangers were currently in their makeshift dojo in Cory's garage, training. Cory was currently beating the crap out of a punching bag, Sarah and Christina were sparring on the mat that served as a makeshift ring, Jacob was sitting down on a bean-bag chair, hunched over his computer, and Joshua was standing against the wall silently. Cory then took a break from what he was doing to speak.

"Jacob, you've been on that laptop for ages, man. What're you doing? You haven't trained at all today."

Jacob then looked up from his laptop to respond but Cory interrupted him.

"Well, FYI-"

"FYI?"

"It's an acronym. It stands for 'for your information'. Speaking of info, that's what I've been doing. I'm using the Ranger Database to learn more about those other Rangers we ran into."

Christina then spoke.

"You mean the Megaforce Rangers."

"Yep. Anyway, I'm finding out a lot of info about them. They're from a town called Harwood. They were chosen by Gosei, an alien."  
Sarah then spoke.

"Like Galactamus?"

Jacob then responded.

"Exactly. He was trained by Zordon, the mentor of the original team of Mighty Morphin Rangers. Anyway, their morphers are sort of like card readers, they all have these 'power cards' that they put into their Gosei Morphers to activate their various powers, in fact, it's how they morph. Anyway, it's really interesting actually, but they stopped a small group of aliens from invading but then a whole armada of them came and attempted to invade Earth, but they received new morphers and 'ranger keys' that allowed them to access the powers of past ranger teams. They stopped the invasion and they gave up their ranger key powers, but they still have the Gosei Morphers and Power Cards"

Joshua then spoke.

"Interesting."

_Meanwhile, at the hotel with the Megaforce Rangers…._

Troy and the others were sitting in the hotel when Jake spoke.

"Guys, it's been two days since we saw those guys. Shouldn't we go see where they are before that guy finds the tracker?"

Troy then spoke.

"Probably. Noah, where are they?"

Noah then spoke.

"I'll see. Aha! There in some neighborhood in the outskirts of the city. At least, the green one is. However, it's very likely that they're there together. Let's go."

They then got up and left the hotel.

_Meanwhile, back in the dojo…_

Joshua and the other Rangers continued to train, but they were interrupted when Cory's father came inside and spoke.

"Cory, I hate to interrupt you and your friends, but there's some people here to see you."  
Right after he said this Troy, Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia entered the garage. Cory stopped punching his punching bag, Joshua stood up straight, Jacob closed his laptop and stood up, and Sarah and Christina stopped sparring. Cory's father then shut the door and left. Joshua then spoke.

"H-how did you find us?"

Noah then spoke.

"A tracker. I tagged the green one."

Cory then reached behind his back and pulled a tracker off of his hoody. Gia then spoke.

"What…is this place?"

Cory then spoke.

"This 'place' is our dojo. We train here. It's not much, but it's the best us 'kids' could do. We weren't exactly prepared for an alien guardian to ask us to save the world, you know."

Joshua then spoke.

"So, why're you here?"

Troy then responded.

"Well, we wanted to keep an eye on you guys. We've heard of you before but we had no idea you guys were freshmen in high school. Look, saving the world is a hard job, and you guys are…younger than most rangers, to be honest. Me and my friends are just here for spring break, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna watch out for you guys. So don't be surprised if we show up the next time you guys fight those aliens."

Troy then turned to leave, and the rest of his team followed. Gia was the last to reach the door, and when she did she turned around and spoke.

"I like this place. It's got personality."

Gia then left and Cory spoke.

"Well that was slightly creepy. I can't believe they tracked me."

Joshua then responded.

"Neither can I. Doesn't matter though. If we're gonna get Serpentinx next time, we need to train. Cory, off the punching bag. Jacob, off the laptop. We're gonna do some sparring."

They then obeyed. Joshua, Jacob, and Cory all participated in a three-way fight. They were soon interrupted by their morphers going off. Joshua then answered his and Omega spoke.

"Rangers! Serpentinx just landed on the beach! And he's talking to some other alien. I don't know what they're talking about but it looks bad, there's an army of Darkenites and…some other species of alien. Just go!"

Joshua then looked to the other Rangers, who all nodded. They then exited the garage and ran to the beach.

_Meanwhile, back at the hotel…._

Troy, Noah, and Jake were sitting around in their hotel room. Jake was watching TV, Noah was reading a book, and Troy was sitting on one of the two beds, thinking to himself. Soon their morphers went off and they all three ran to the hallway. A few seconds later Emma and Gia exited their room which was across from the guys', and they ran to the elevator.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next chapter the two teams of Rangers stumble upon the formation of a dark and deadly alliance between Serpentinx and Vrak. **


End file.
